


By The Light

by mks57



Series: Stranded in Time -Luna Stories [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: ...Of The Silvery Moon. Inspired by Rainystripe's idea: A strange and educational visit from the Mothership, turns Lucy's world topsy turvy in the form of a little girl and an injured Flynn. This story is fluff, OC child gold and fun!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainystripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystripe/gifts).



> This story was inspired by Rainystripe's post on Tumblr about a fiction idea for Garcy. I hope I've done it justice and forgive any minor discrepancies. But most importantly, ENJOY :)

“This beyond weird.” Wyatt said as he stood next to Lucy, they just watched the Lifeboat disappear. 

“Jessica knows exactly where to go and how to identify the sleeper agent. It’s a quick mission.” Lucy told him, it was first time they had both been left behind while the others went on mission. It was also incredibly strange to have Jessica back in the bunker again and for her to be on their side.

She returned with Lucy’s Journal and a peace offering. A peace offering that turned out to be a thumb drive with the location and time of all the sleeper agents throughout history. Their missions, their identities; everything. The team had spent months picking up every single agent they could get their hands on while DHS picked up their family members in the present.

Emma was still running roughshod through history but her army was dwindling. Thanks to Jessica’s defection. Jessica fully confessed her crimes, was willing to be placed under house arrest for the duration of her punishment. It seemed as close to fair as they could get given they never convict her in a court with a jury of her peers. Jessica like Flynn offered her services to help draw out the sleeper agents. It was working, for the first time in two years; they all felt the weight lifting off them. The idea that they could win.

“She’s pregnant. She’s shouldn’t be running around like this.” Wyatt said as he leaned on his crutches. He had chased a sleeper agent through the forest and slipped down a babbling brook which resulted in a broken ankle. They caught the sleeper agent but Wyatt was off duty until his ankle mended.

“Flynn will protect her and Rufus. They will be back with another sleeper agent.” Lucy said with confidence. She understood his concern but preferred to stay positive. She needed to hold onto their winning streak just as much as she needed Flynn by her side.

“Because he listens to you?” Wyatt asked wryly.

“Yes, and one day it wouldn’t hurt for you to try and be civil with him.” Lucy told him, Wyatt made a face but then it had taken months to get over her not returning his affection the same way and for him to truly accept that she just wanted to be friends. The idea of Wyatt accepting Flynn as something other than a work colleague he had to put up with; would most likely take years.

“I’m civil, I passed him the salt this morning over breakfast.” Wyatt said with a small boyish smile. Lucy shook her head at him as it really reminded her of her sister Amy and her sibling pettiness.

“Right-“ Lucy started to say but stopped as the alarm sounded. She felt the rush of air hit her face, she turned to see the Mothership. Her eyes went wide as she couldn’t believe it.

“Lucy, take cover!” Wyatt shouted, he pushed her to move behind him. Denise rushed into the room and threw a gun in Wyatt’s direction. He dropped his crutches and caught the gun. They took cover behind the pillar, Denise at the platform where Jiya had been working. The younger woman crouched on the floor like all of them; scared and waiting.

Was it an attack? How did Rittenhouse find them? Lucy looked to the hallways; wondering if the bunker would be breached from the outside as well as the mothership. Yet nothing, no sounds of gunfire, no heavy footfalls of soldiers. Just silence. It made no sense.

Lucy peered around the corner and looked at the Mothership as it sat quietly in the landing bay area. The hatch still firmly shut, if this was attack why weren’t they just piling out of the thing with guns. She wondered if maybe it was a bomb, but then she couldn’t see Emma giving up her only advantage like this. Then she heard it, a small child wailing at the top of her lungs but it was muffled. She realised it was coming from inside the Mothership.

“Lucy.” Denise warned her, but Lucy ignored her as she moved towards the Mothership. The sound of the child cries pulling her forward. Then there was silence, it ran a chill down her spine.

“No, something’s not right.” She said to the others.

“It’s a trap.” Wyatt pointed out to her, "Now get back here." he ordered, Lucy ignored him as instinct got the better of her. The hatch opened, a filthy, blood soaked Flynn rolled out and fell onto the floor in a sickening thud. Lucy raced to his side and saw the gun shot wound to his shoulder. She pulled off her sweater without thinking and used it to stem the bleeding.

“I’ll get the med kit!’ Jiya shouted.

“I’ll secure the base. Wyatt-“ Denise started but Wyatt didn’t need to be told.

“On it.”  He said as he rushed to Flynn’s side. He like the others had been training for days like this one. He like Denise and Flynn were the only ones the group with the steadiest hands which made them the best ‘doctors’.

“Flynn” Lucy said.

“Lucy-“  Flynn murmured his casual smirk, completely inappropriate given the situation. But so like him as he never wanted to act like his injuries were important.

“What happened? How did you end up with the mothership? Where are the others?” Lucy demanded as she tried to keep him conscious. She and the others were so consumed in keeping Flynn alive they didn’t even see the tiny girl, no older than 5 yrs old slide out of the mothership and onto the floor. 

“Luna.” Flynn gasped tried to reach out. Lucy caught his hand in her own as she looked to Wyatt. He took over in applying pressure to the wound.  The pain was too much as Flynn passed out.

“It’s bad.” Lucy said, she hated admitting the truth but there was so much blood and half of Flynn’s face was swollen. His clothes had seen better days, he looked like he been used as a punching bag. His shoes were missing; Lucy could only wonder what hell he’d been through.

“He’s too stupid to die.” Wyatt grunted, Jiya came back with med kit bag and dumped it on the floor beside Wyatt and unzipped it.

“Mommy, is Daddy going to be ok?” a small voice said, everyone stopped and turned to see a little girl less than a foot away from them. Her hair was frizzy mess of curls, ribbons laid lopsided and dirt in her hair. She wore a burgundy velvet dress that Lucy figured was from the 18th century. She was covered in dirt and smeared with blood. She stood nervously as she hid her bare foot behind her booted one. Tears streaked down her face as she didn’t know what to do. She held tightly onto a toy bunny that had seen better days. She looked at Lucy with huge, beautiful hazel eyes waiting for an answers.

“Oh my god.” Jiya murmured, the sentiments they all shared as they didn’t know what to think. To see a child in such a state was terrifying and heartbreaking.

“I got this. Take care of Flynn.” Lucy said, she reluctantly released Flynn’s hand. Carefully moved to the girl.

“Hey, what’s you name?” Lucy asked her, but the little girl didn’t answer; she rushed at Lucy who caught her in her arms. “Luna?” she asked her, wondering if that’s what Flynn was trying to tell her before he passed out.

“Mommy!” The little girl replied. She held onto Lucy with a tight grip, Lucy felt the hot tears dampen her skin and shirt as the girl sobbed.

“It’s ok.” Lucy said, she felt for her as she had no idea why Flynn would bring a child here. She hugged the child in a tight but gentle grip, as she let her cry. “It’s ok. We’ll get you home.” She murmured as she got to her feet with girl in arms. It was quite the feat but Lucy was determined as she didn’t want the child to see Flynn like he was. She desperately wanted t clean the blood off the girl.

“No, Daddy!” the girl cried, she reached out at Flynn and yet strangled Lucy as she kept a grip on Lucy’s shirt. Lucy was completely out of her depth and lost as to what was going on.

“It’s ok, it’s ok.” She said, she struggled but kept a hold on the girl as she walked them away. “We’re going to get you cleaned up and maybe some food. Then you’ll get to see him ok?” she asked, the little girl wailed loudly at her only answer. “I know how you feel.” Lucy murmured as she hoped she was doing the right thing.

She barely made it through the kitchen when Denise came towards her. Her weapon was holstered which was a relief.

“Where did the girl come from?” Denise asked looking at the child in Lucy’s arms.

“The mothership?” Lucy offered as the girl’s wailing had subsided to snuffling and small whines. “Are we still safe?” she asked Denise.

“Yes.” Denise answered as she peered at the girl. But couldn’t get a good look as the little girl tucked her face in Lucy’s neck.

“Wyatt and Jiya are with Flynn. I’m going to get this one cleaned up. Make sure she’s ok.” Lucy said, but they both knew it was to save the little girl from seeing Flynn possibly die. No child deserved the nightmare of watching someone they love die in front of them.

“I can do that if you like?” Denise offered, as she could see Lucy’s discomfort.

“Yeah?” Lucy asked, relieved as she wanted to help with Flynn. She wanted answers and she was terrible with kids. She didn’t even know why she volunteered to talk the little girl.

“I’ve got the experience.” Denise offered, she stepped in closer and wore a friendly smile as she reached in to take her off of Lucy. “Hello, little one. Why don’t we get you cleaned up?” she asked but as she tried to lift her out of Lucy’s arms.

“No! Mommy!!! Mommy!!” the little girl cried, she held onto Lucy with a strong grip. She grappled her shirt, she pulled on Lucy’s hair trying to stay attached to her.

Lucy gasped out in pain, reflexively held onto the little girl. Denise stepped back with a concerned expression. The little girl shuddered and sobbed as she held onto Lucy tight.

“Sorry, are you ok?” Denise asked Lucy.

“I think I still have my hair.” Lucy said as she blinked away the tears of pain and shock. She rubbed the little girl’s back in a soothing manner.

“I’m sorry little one.” Denise said to the little girl.

“I want Mommy.” The little girl told her defiantly as she gripped Lucy tightly.

“I know, do you have a name?” Denise asked her.

“Luna.” Luna replied softly.

“Are you hurt?” Denise asked her, Luna shook her head.

“Can you tell me who she is?” Denise asked her as she pointed to Lucy.

“Mommy.” Luna told her, Denise and Lucy shared a look of surprise. Though surprise barely covered the shock and disbelief that Lucy felt. Luna must have intuited it as she clutched onto Lucy even harder. As if Luna wanted to prove she was indeed real and not a figment of reality.

“Ok, why don’t I grab some clothes and a towel. Meet you both in the shower room. We’ll make sure you’re alright and get something to eat.” Denise told them.

“What bout Daddy?” Luna asked. Denise frowned for a moment but then made the connections.

“We’ll see about that after you’re cleaned up. Go on.” Denise said as she gently ushered them towards the bathroom.

“But, I’m not good with-“ Lucy started but Denise gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s not hard, just get her out of the clothes and into the shower. Use some of Jiya’s cleansing conditioner. It’s better for curly hair like this. I’ll meet you there ok.” Denise told her as pointed to the messy mop of hair that Luna had.

“Ok.” Lucy said reluctantly, she kept walking to the bathroom. Her brain was running a million miles an hour about how or why this little girl would think she was her mother. Also pep talking herself into the reality that maybe she could do this. She could take care of a kid and not mess it up. 

“Ok, here we are. Shower time.” Lucy said, she knelt down on the floor of the bathroom. She tried to pull Luna off of her but the kid was glued on. “Luna, it’s time for a shower which means letting go of me.” Lucy informed her.

“Don’t wanna.” Luna told her.

“You gotta.” Lucy told her as she somehow managed to peel Luna off her and get the girl to stand on her two feet. “There.” Lucy said with some relief but it was gone in a heartbeat as she saw Luna’s face. Her beautiful hazel eyes that reminded her of Flynn, the dark brown hair. Even under the gore, Lucy saw a tiny version of herself. They had the same everything except the eyes and hair colour; that were all Flynn. It broke her heart while at same time gave her hope.

But right was not about her, it was about this little girl before her. She needed Lucy.

“I’m going to turn on the shower, you get out of the clothes.” Lucy told her, she moved to the shower and turned on the water. She made sure it was just above lukewarm hoping it was ok. looked back at Luna who just stood there looking at her.

“You have to get clean, clothes off and in.” Lucy said, she gestured to the running shower.

“Help, please.” Luna told her as she held out her arms.

“Right, sorry.” Lucy said, she knelt down and motioned for Luna to turn around. She obliged and Lucy saw all the tiny buttons. “I bet you wish your real Mommy was here. She’d know what to do.” Lucy mumbled as she undid the buttons and lifted the dress off. She saw the soiled undergarments, she felt like this day could not get any worse. All she could think about was how terrified the little girl had been and it questioned.

“I’m sorry Mommy.” Luna said in a remorseful tone as she had turned to see Lucy’s expression. Lucy quickly smiled in a reassuring manner as she hadn’t realised the impact of her own behaviour until that moment.

"It’s ok, these things happen. There’s nothing that can’t be fixed by a washing machine and a shower.” Lucy assured her with a smile. Luna nodded but didn’t look convinced. Lucy wished that she knew what to say to make her feel better. But sadly, came up empty.  So, she helped the little girl out the last of her clothes and placed them to the side.

“In you go.” Lucy told her, Luna looked at the shower stall. “I’ll be right here.” Lucy promised her, she watched Luna step into the shower. “Is it ok?” Lucy asked as she went to grab Jiya’s cleansing condition and her own body wash. For once she was glad she used a baby wash for her sensitive skin.

“Yes, Mommy.” Luna replied, Lucy came back and it seemed as though there was a routine as the little girl came out of the shower to her. Lucy squirted a dollop of the body wash into Luna’s hands.

“Don’t get it in your mouth or eyes.” Lucy told her, Luna nodded as she scrunched up her face and sudded her face in a vigorious manner that worried Lucy. She raced back under the shower and rinsed it off.

“I’m here.” Denise announced as she stepped into the bathroom, her arms were piled with towels and clothing. “How’s it going?” she asked.

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Lucy said in a low voice, she hoped Luna was distracted by her shower to hear them.

“You ever own a dog or pet, baby sit?” Denise asked in a low voice. Lucy wasn't sure if she liked the comparison but she could see Denise was trying to help.

“I had a younger sister but that’s it and I’m woefully equipped for this.” She told her.

“Shampoo please.” Luna requested, drawing the adults; attention as she held out her hands. All the blood and dirt were gone from her tiny face. It only made the truth more real, this little girl was hers but at the same time she wasn’t. She belonged to a future version of herself.

“She looks pretty self sufficient to me.” Denise said in amusement, Lucy dumbly nodded as she poured some of the cleansing conditioner in the girl’s hands.

“Thank you” Luna said before she went to washing her hair. Lucy turned to Denise.

“What’s the plan here?” Lucy asked her.

“Well, I think it would be more traumatic if we tried to tell her the truth. Honestly, I think she’s too young to understand the difference between you and your future self. With that in mind, we should do what’s best for her, keep as much stability-“

“You want me to pretend to be her mother?” Lucy asked incredulously.

“Yes, she thinks you’re her mother. Whether or not that is true is irrelevant here. What we should focus on is making sure she feels safe and take care of her until Flynn is able to explain himself.” Denise told her.

“Mommy, I'm done.” Luna called.

"Better go make sure she's rinsed off all the suds and conditioner." Denise advised her.

"You just don't want to get your suit wet." Lucy told her, Denise smiled and gave an unapologetic shrug.

* * *

Twenty minutes later,

“There we go, one turkey sandwich and water.” Lucy said as she placed the plate on the table in front of Luna. The little girl was swamped in one of Lucy’s t-shirts and a blanket. She had a couple bruises and a scrapped knee but they were old news. Denise assured her that such marks were normal for an active kid. Luna was active, she was just active in keeping herself attached to Lucy.

It had taken 15 minutes just to get her to sit in the chair by herself to let Lucy make her a turkey sandwich. Even now, the little girl fidgeted and couldn't keep still. Something, Lucy was sure everyone would say is normal. The only thing she was happy about was that Luna was no longer crying. She seemed to be in better spirits since the shower.

“What about Daddy?” Luna asked her.

“He’s resting.” Lucy said as she sat down opposite her. She just hoped the little girl wasn’t allergic to anything but she had asked the question and Luna told her she didn’t like cornichons. An answer Lucy would never expect from a young child.

“I want to see him.” Luna told Lucy.

“It should be ok. We got him cleaned up and into his bed.” Jiya said as she walked into the room. Luna’s eyes lit up but Lucy shook her head which made Luna settled down and pout.

“We’ll see Daddy, after you eat half of your sandwich and drink some water. I know you’re hungry, I can hear your tummy from here.” Lucy told her.

"I wanna go now." Luna said, she wore a defiant face as if deciding whether to fight Lucy on it.

"After you eat." Lucy told her, she put on a face she remembered her mother giving her in the same situation.

“Ok.” Luna said reluctantly, she picked up a quarter of the sandwich and took a large bite.

“I was looking at the mothership, it’s not from our time. It’s got some upgrades, we've never seen before. So, its definitely from the future.” Jiya said more to Lucy than Luna.

“Ok, so Flynn from the future stole the mothership to escape but ended up here by accident?” Lucy asked as she tried to make sense of it.

“Or maybe not. I say yes to the first part about the escape. But I don’t think he’s here by accident. He’s injured and maybe he brought it here because it’s safe. We could look after-“ Jiya’s eyes darted to Luna, “while he’s kind of out action.” She said.

“Flynn flat out refuses to travel in his own timeline.” Lucy said as it baffled her and added to the anxiety of pretending to be Future Lucy to her future daughter.

“Technically, our Flynn is not here he’s in the 20th century. So maybe it’s a grey area of travelling to where he physically exists.” Jiya offered.

“I don't know. Will he be ok?” Lucy asked, no matter which Flynn he was. She wanted him to live, not just for his daughter but for her future self.

“I know he will be ok.” Jiya assured her, she propped her head on her elbow and marvelled at Luna. “She looks like such a mini you. She even eats like you.” Jiya said with a closed lip smile as Luna shoved nearly a quarter of her sandwich into her mouth and chewed quickly. As if it were a race to see Daddy, the sandwich was her obstacle. 

“Except the eyes and the cheekiness.” Lucy said begrudgingly as she was just waiting for questions to start.

“You know, when your future self and Wyatt stepped out of the lifeboat. I kind of assumed the two of you.. you know.“ Jiya remarked.

“So did I, at the time.” Lucy said, she always wondered what Wyatt would do to prove to himself and to her that they deserved a second chance. Her future self had been very tight lipped about her life, at least to her. Future Wyatt was all about the mission, but he had seemed happy. Her future self seemed happy to. Lucy just assumed, now she was learning she was wrong.

“Guess we were both wrong. Can’t say I feel sad about it.” Jiya told her with a smile.

“Me either.” Lucy said, if anything she felt relieved. Relieved she had made the right decision in not giving Wyatt a second chance. She just felt unsure of how she was supposed to handle the future sitting right in front of her. “But what if she’s not mine? She was wearing 18th century garb.” Lucy said playing devil's advocate.

“Hey Luna, why were you wearing that red dress? It seemed very special.” Jiya said to Luna.

“Uhuh, I have to wear it whenever we see Great, Great, Great” Luna paused and counted on her fingers. “Great, Great?” she asked as if unsure but gave up on being right. “Baba. She got me the dress and Daddy says it makes her happy when I wear it.” She finished.

“Where does Baba live?” Jiya asked.

“She lives in a huge castle in Croatia. She's super old and funny and we get to have tea parties and she tells me stories about Lucija and Garan. She sees them in her dreams.” Luna said before she drank some water. Jiya looked to Lucy mouthed 'Who?'. Lucy shrugged.

“Do you know when she lives?” Lucy asked her, Luna frowned. “Ok, how do we get to Baba’s?” She asked Luna.

“In the car.” Luna said.

“That car?” Jiya asked as she pointed in the direction of the Mothership.

“No, we use another car. But today was different, we were supposed to meet Mommy and go to Baba’s but the bad people found us. Daddy tried to fight them, he told me to run but they catched me too.” Luna said crestfallen as she recounted the events. “They took us to this really scary place. But Daddy saved us and we got to the car. We came here.” She said her expression brightening slightly. “I’m really happy they didn’t get you Mommy.” She added.

“Me too.” Lucy said, she swallowed her emotions as she hoped that her future self was ok. She hoped she wasn’t lying. She took a sip of her coffee.

“Have you been here before?” Jiya asked her, Luna gave her a weird look.

“I was born here, you should know that Aunty Jiya. You catched me!” Luna told Jiya with glee. Lucy nearly choked on her coffee.

“Of course, I remember now. Just testing you and you passed.” Jiya said with a smile. Luna beamed at the praise like a future academic in the making.

“Mommy, may I have a grape, please?” Luna asked Lucy.

“Sure.” Lucy wheezed as she was sure she inhaled some coffee. She wasn’t too sure how she felt about giving birth in the bunker or knowing any more about her future. She rose from the table and grabbed the bowl of grapes, then placed it on the table.

“So, Luna.” Jiya said, “You know that Daddy is hurt pretty bad, right?” she asked.

“Uhuh,” Luna replied.

“We just want you to know that he’ll be ok.” Jiya told her, Luna nodded.

“I know, Mommy will kiss him and he’ll get better.” Luna informed her in a sage manner. Jiya smiled and nodded in agreement before she looked to Lucy.

“Kisses aren’t quick fixes.” Lucy said, blushing furiously at the notion. She wasn't sure how she felt about kissing an unconscious man under the guidance of a child.

“But Daddy says your kisses are the best and they make everything feel better. That’s why you kiss each other a lot.” Luna told her in a matter of fact tone before she bit into a grape.

“A lot.You say.” Jiya said while trying to keep a straight face.  Lucy shot her a glare.

“So you gotta to do it now, cause then he'll get better faster.” Luna told Lucy.

“Yeah, Lucy. Better get to it.” Jiya said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now, remember to be very quiet as Daddy is sleeping, Ok?” Lucy asked Luna as they were outside of Flynn’s room. Luna nodded, Lucy placed her on the ground and ushered her through the open door.

The room was so eerily quiet, Lucy nodded to Connor who passed by them. She didn’t miss the weird look he gave Luna as he left. He saw what everyone else did. Her daughter.

“Daddy looks sick, kiss him better.” Luna said in a loud whisper as she looked at Flynn then to Lucy.

Lucy looked down at Flynn, Future Flynn. He laid in the bed, unconscious. He had been cleaned up and stripped out of his clothes and hopefully put into pyjama pants at least. His chest was naked, with exception of the gauze and bandages on his gunshot wound. He looked so pale and drawn, it was hard to see him in such a state. But they couldn't exactly take him to a hospital. She just hoped he was going to be ok.

“You’re not going to let this go are you?" Lucy asked.

“Mommy kiss him better!” Luna ordered in a stressed voice, as she bounced on her feet.

“Luna.” Lucy chastised, Luna looked up with her big green eyes begging her as she truly believed it would make everything better. Lucy felt like she was weirdly crossing a line she shouldn’t, did she even had a right? Then there was Luna’s face. She could see the tears and confusion. So, she picked the lesser of two uncomfortable situations and quickly pressed a soft kiss to Flynn’s brow.

“There.” Lucy said, Luna smiled and then peer very closely at Flynn's face.

“Daddy’s not better.” She observed, “Do it again but on the lips.” She demanded. Lucy shook her head as she was not going to make out with an unconscious man. This wasn't a Disney movie.

“The first kiss will take time to work. So, let it work it’s magic.” Lucy said as she sat in the arm chair. Luna looked at Flynn for a long moment before she went to Lucy and tried to climb up. Lucy helped her the rest of the way into her lap. She wrapped the blanket around Luna, she didn’t want her to get cold. They both relaxed and watched Flynn sleep.

Lucy took comfort in the slow rise and fall of chest before her eyes moved up to his face. He was definitely from the future, there was no doubt. He had started to go grey at the temples, he had more wrinkles lining his face that made him look even more distinguished and handsome.

She wondered what their life was like. How they ended up together, did he make the first move to say he wanted more or did she? How did they decide to have a child? Was the fight with Rittenhouse never going to end? So many questions, yet all she could think about was the small child in her lap.

She was seemed like a happy and well mannered child which meant she and Flynn were doing something right. Lucy wondered where the curly hair came from as her hair was wavy but nothing like this. She wondered what it would be like to see Luna grow up. For her to be a mother from the beginning with the mental preparation for it. She wondered what it be like to be pregnant, to feel Luna grow inside her. To hold her in her arms as a small baby. To understand what people said when they said ‘new baby’ smell was the best. To feel the wonderment of seeing the world through child's eyes and having something good in her life to balance all the darkness.

She felt Luna’s weight turn heavy, looked down to see she was asleep curled up against her. Lucy smiled softly as she smoothed a hand over Luna’s soft hair. She wondered idly what it would feel like to be married and come home to Flynn and Luna. Because if she was really honest she thought she'd never get the kind of life she dreamed or some version close to it, not with the life they live, not with the fight against Rittenhouse.

Most definitely not with her broken heart, she had lost so much in the last couple years. She felt like she had to give up on so many things she wanted for her life to protect not just herself but those who could get hurt because of her. Love, marriage, children, a long and notable career as a historian. Maybe a dog or two.

So many things that felt outside of her grasp. So many things she didn't feel she was allowed to have. Yet here was Luna; a child, her child. Lucy saw a different wedding ring on Flynn's hand; proof they were married. Luna seemed to believe they were a happy family. 

Lucy wanted to believe it too. She couldn’t say she was in love with Flynn but she did care about him. She always felt the unspoken potential between them, not because of Luna or the future presented to her. But because of who Flynn was, the strong, kind and caring friend, the man who helped her through her darkest times. He saw her for all her strengths and weaknesses and still believed in her. He was still by her side, after everything, it made her feel worthy and strong; like she could do anything she wanted.

When she didn’t feel strong, he was there to bolster her back up. She had dated in the past, the men she chosen were imperfect in their own ways. But she always felt like she was holding back a part of herself, there was always a wall; to protect herself as she always felt inadequate in some way. With Flynn, that wall didn’t exist.

She couldn’t lie and say she didn’t feel unaffected by what the future held or influenced by recent events. But sitting here, it strangely gave her hope as she really did want this. So, she hugged Luna close and for the first time in a very long time; allowed herself to want something without guilt. She allowed herself a precious moment to pretend this was her reality, that she was a mother to a beautiful little girl. That she loved a man who loved her back with equal fervour.

* * *

Sometime later,

Lucy woke to the sound of someone clearing their voice. She opened her eyes to find Wyatt looking at her with a weird expression on his face. She hadn’t even realised that she’d dozed off. She scrubbed a hand down her face and looked at Flynn. The man was still asleep.

“Everything ok?” Lucy asked Wyatt, in a low voice as Luna was still asleep on her lap.

“Yeah.” Wyatt said awkwardly. Lucy frowned wondering what was wrong with him or if maybe he was hiding something about Flynn. But she didn’t get to ask as Luna woke up.

“Mommy?” Luna asked sleepily.

“Yes.” Lucy asked.

“Is Daddy awake?” she asked her.

“Not yet.” Lucy told her, Luna’s expression grew concerned. “It’s ok, you know how he likes sleep.” Lucy lied with what she hoped was a convincing smile. She had no idea what kind of sleeper Flynn was.

“Ok, I gotta go potty.” Luna announced.

“Ok.” Lucy said, Luna wrapped her arms around her neck and Lucy realised she was looking for a lift. Lucy obliged her out of guilt given the bucket lies she was feeling for telling her everything was ok.

“Gotta kiss Daddy again.”  Luna told her.

“Later.” Lucy told her, ignoring blush burning her face and Wyatt’s expression.

“Now,” Luna demanded. “He needs to get better.” She pleaded Lucy. “Mommy, please.” She begged her, the doe eyes turned on and Lucy was just weak. She wondered if her future self was just as weak or had an immunity to adorable face looking at her.

“Ok, but you gotta walk. I can’t carry you everywhere.” Lucy told her, Luna nodded reluctantly. Lucy was glad to have the bargaining system work in her favour.

“Ok but hurry up, I gotta go potty and Daddy needs his magic medicine to get better.” Luna told her impatiently.

“Not one word.” Lucy told Wyatt.

“Better you than me.” Wyatt told her in amusement. Lucy shook her head before she pressed a kiss to Flynn’s cheek. She held out her hand to Luna, she smiled as Luna grabbed her hand. They headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Later that evening,

“Dinner is ready.” Connor announced.

“Great, I’m starving.” Jiya said as she helped him dish it up and serve it at the table.

“How’s your shadow?” Connor asked Lucy in amusement. Lucy looked to Luna who was now sporting a navy-blue tracksuit pants and a hoodie jumper with bear ears. She had on the tiniest Ugg boots Lucy had ever seen, Luna look adorable. All thanks to Denise.

“Good.” Lucy said as she watched Luna climb onto the chair beside her, “Good?” Lucy asked Luna who nodded and smiled as she knelt on her chair and watched Jiya place a small serving of honey soy chicken stirfy with rice in front of her.

“Here we go.” Jiya said as she added a spoon for Luna. Lucy envied Jiya’s natural ability with kids. Yes, she knew it was earned through hours of babysitting but it was more than she had. But the last couple hours of watching Jiya with Luna made Lucy feel woefully inadequate while at the same time grateful.

“Thank you.” Luna replied.

“So, kid, do you know me?” Wyatt asked Luna, he poured out glasses of water for everyone at the table. 

“No.” Luna told him, everyone felt the awkward moment as Luna had pretty much identified everyone but Wyatt.

“Your future self had that hideously ugly beard. I barely recognised you with it. So, I doubt she can without it.” Connor informed Wyatt with a grin as he’d been holding that comment in for a long time.

“I thought it looked good.” Wyatt said a little defensively as he scratched the current scruff on his face

“After dinner, into bed with you.” Lucy told Luna, it felt like something a parent would say. Luna nodded obediently. The others sat down at the table with their dinner. Lucy thanked Connor for hers.

“Mommy, how are we going to fit into Daddy’s bed?” Luna asked Lucy before she ate some of her dinner.

“We won’t, we will be sleeping in my room.” Lucy informed her. Luna looked confused and Lucy braced herself as every frown came with a doozy of a question or comment about her future relationship and/or living arrangement.

“But we always sleep with Daddy.” Luna told her, Lucy held her tongue and mentally counted to five as she was all for letting the girl believe she was Future Lucy; her mother. But there was no way in hell she’d crawl into bed with an injured, unconscious Flynn from the Future.

“Well, we can sleep on the floor. Just this one time.” Lucy bargained.

“But you and Daddy always sleep in the same bed. Won’t you miss each other?” Luna asked her. Lucy was grateful she waited to eat before hearing that little gemstone. She was glad to hear her marriage was going well but really didn’t like it being publicise at the dinner table.

“Daddy needs the space, so he can get better.” Lucy said, she looked at the others for help but they seemed to be enjoying the show too much. Her face was burning red, she had a stress knot in her gut as she didn’t like being the centre of attention. She could only imagine how they’d all carry one once Luna and Flynn returned to their present.

“Ok, but you will tell me what happens with Lily and Finn at bedtime?” Luna asked.

“I don’t think I’ve heard the story about Lily and Finn.” Jiya said in a matter of fact manner, helping Lucy out even though everyone at the table had a good idea what the story would be about. “What’s it about?” She asked.

“Yes, who are Lily and Finn?” Connor drawled, his mockery completely lost on the child but not on Lucy who was fighting the urge not to kick him under the table. 

“Well, Lily is a super smart and strong girl who knows like everything. Finn is her best friend, he secretly loves her and they fight the evil spirits who stole their families and sent them to Heaven.” Luna said before she ate some of her dinner. No one missed the parallels of fiction and reality.

“Mommy and Daddy told you this story?” Connor asked, Lucy felt heavily judged by her future self’s choice in fiction.

“Yes. Can I have some more water, please?” Luna asked politely, Lucy topped up her glass as she waited for the answer.

“What happens in their story?” Jiya asked.

“Well, Lily’s heart was broken into a gazillion pieces by the Evil Spirits and cause her family having to go to heaven. Finn helps her find all the pieces one by one and helps her put her heart together again. When they can’t find the last missing piece, he gives her part of his heart as a gift of his love. Her heart is whole again, she is happy again and she finally knows he’s her heart mate and she’s loved him since forever.” Luna told them all, with emphatic gestures as she clearly a fan of the bedtime story.

“The end?” Jiya asked.

“No, they have lots of adventures and stuff.” Luna informed her.

“But what about Finn? He’s missing piece of his heart? That doesn’t sound good.” Wyatt remarked before he ate some of his dinner.

“It’s not missing, it’s in Lily’s heart.” Luna told him, in a tone that sounded a lot like ‘duh’.

“Yeah, Wyatt. Finn knows where his heart is.” Jiya drawled mockingly, Lucy stress ate her dinner as she couldn’t say anything with a full mouth. She was trying hard to not cry at the kid’s story given the subtext.

“But what about Lily’s missing piece? Where did it go?” Wyatt asked.

“We haven’t got to that part of the story yet.” Luna said, she looked at Lucy expecting her to answer. But Lucy was coming up empty, so she went to the fail safe.

“Maybe you’ll find out this week.” Lucy replied before she took a sip of her drink.

“Anyway, Lily’s heart broke into a gazillion pieces. That would take a very long time to collect. So, I’m sure they will find it along the way in their adventures.” Connor remarked in an amused manner.

“I think when Lily finds the missing piece from her heart she’ll give it to Finn.” Jiya speculated, Lucy wondered if she should steal that thought for later.

“You think?” Luna asked excitedly.

“Yep.” Jiya said.

“So, where did you get your name Luna?” Wyatt asked, the others wished he hadn't. They understood the curiosity as they all felt it. But there were some things that were best left to unfold in the future without knowledge of it.

“Daddy says I’m his little moon and Mommy is the sun.” Luna told him.

“So, Flynn is the Earth or is he planning to be a Jupiter or Satu-Ow” Wyatt said, looking at Lucy with a pained but amused expression, as she kicked him under the table. She just wished she got his bad leg, as she couldn’t believe the nerve of him.

“Ignore Uncle Wyatt, he’s practically Pluto in this analogy.” Connor told Luna as she wore a confused expression.

“Anal-o-gee?” Luna asked, Jiya snorted a laugh at the pronunciation while Lucy just shook her head.

“Don’t worry about it. Just eat.” Lucy told Luna.

“Ok.” Luna said as she went back to her meal.

* * *

After dinner and a small dessert, Lucy and Luna brushed their teeth and washed up for bed. Lucy was starting to get used to having a small child following her around. She knew it wouldn’t last forever, maybe she was lucky that Luna had been in a good mood for most of the day. But she would miss her.

Lucy had picked up her bedding from her room to Flynn’s. She laid it on the floor and hoped it didn’t get too cold for them. She was already resigned to sleeping on the floor with Luna. She didn’t mind.

“Mommy, what happens to the missing piece of Lily’s heart?” Luna asked as Lucy tucked the blanket around Luna. Lucy decided instead of stealing Jiya’s idea she’d give a different answer.

“I think it went to heaven with her sister. But when Finn gives her a piece of his heart to her, her heart is whole. It gives her the ability to love so much that she fills Finn’s heart completely.” Lucy told her with a smile, as it felt like a happy ending even if it had sad notes to it.

“They go on heaps of adventures together?” Luna asked with an adorable smile of hope.

“Yes, they do.”  Lucy said.

“Why can’t we sleep in bed with Daddy?” Luna asked again.

“Remember he’s not feeling well. He needs all the space he can get. But I promise he will get better we’ll all pile into bed together. Ok?” Lucy asked her, Luna nodded and Lucy pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her heart yearning to be her mother, as she did see her future self as a separate individual. “Sweet dreams.” Lucy told her.

“But you didn’t sing the song.” Luna told her, before she yawned.

“I don’t want to wake up Daddy, so tomorrow night.” Lucy promised her.

“Stay with me, Mommy.” Luna said.

“I’m right here. I just want to a little bit of work.” Lucy told her.

“Please.” Luna begged, Lucy gave a sigh and nodded as she moved onto the mattress. She laid on top of the bedding.

“I’ll lay down with you until you fall asleep.” Lucy told her, she propped her head up on her elbow and looked down at Luna.

“I love you, Mommy.” Luna told her.

“Love you, too.” Lucy told her, she watched Luna drift off to sleep.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of night, Flynn slowly woke up to the loud snoring. He huffed a breath and winced as his ribs and shoulder burned with pain. His face just throbbed. He wished was still asleep but it sounded like a warthog was choking to death in the room. He turned head to the side and blinked as he came face to face with his daughter.

“Daddy, are you awake?” She whispered she shoved her face right in his, inspecting him. “You got lots of ouchies.” She informed him, he wore a pained smile as he liked her gift for stating the obvious.

“I do, but I’ll be ok.” Flynn assured her.

“Cause Mommy’s kisses made you better?” Luna asked him.

“They always do, now why are you awake?” he asked her.

“Mommy snores really loud.” She whispered, Flynn frowned as he remembered they were in the past. “It's scary, she stopped breathing, I thought she died and then she started snoring again.” She told him. Flynn tried not the laugh as he knew it would hurt but it was hard given Luna’s facial expressions of shock and awe.

“Right, well she can’t help it.” Flynn said, a lie as he remembered Lucy slept quietly when she was sleeping on her side. Luna looked over her shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Lucy. She was laying on her back. Clearly, this Lucy hadn’t figured out the secret yet.

“Can I sleep with you Daddy?” Luna asked.

“Ok, but in a couple hours we gotta go.” He told her, Luna nodded and raced to the end of the bed. He watched as she climbed the end of the bed and crawled up to the spare space on his left side. He gave a small smile as pulled up her cute bear ear hoodie and lifted an arm up. Luna snuggled in close and rested his arm back on the bed, curved around her tiny body.

He closed his eyes and ignored the thrum of pain in him. They were safe, in a few hours they’d leave as he knew it was for the best. But just as he was about to sleep Luna spoke up.

“Daddy?” She asked.

“Yes?” he asked.

“I love you.” Luna told him, Flynn smiled as he loved hearing as much and these moments they had as father and daughter.

“I love you too, now close your eyes and dream of all the čupavci you’ll be eating tomorrow.” He told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy woke to the sound of snoring to realise it was her. She had woken herself up. She turned her head and found Luna missing from the bed. She got to her feet was about to start a search for Luna when she spotted her curled up in bed at Flynn’s side. Relief washed through her as she hated the idea of Luna wondering around the bunker lost.

She figured that Luna was going to be asleep for a while. So, she decided to use the free time. She rolled up the bed and carried it out of Flynn’s room. It wasn’t that far of a walk to the room she had made for herself. She dumped the bedding on the frame in the room before she changed into fresh clothes.

She checked her hair, and quickly brushed her fingers through it and smoothed out the fly aways. After 5 minutes of primping, she asked herself why she was going to the effort. It wasn’t like Flynn was her husband.  She felt herself spiralling on that thought and decided it was time for coffee.

By the time she came back to the room, she found the two still asleep. She didn’t know why but she raced a little to the arm chair in the room and placed the second cup of coffee on the table. She sat down in his chair. She felt this weird twist of events, even though it was a completely different scenario. Just as she got comfortable, flicked her hair a little; she looked to see Flynn quietly watching her.

“You’re awake.” Lucy said in a low voice as she didn’t want to wake Luna. “How are you feeling?” she asked, her voice sounded breathless and flirty to her ears. She couldn’t help but blush as she wasn’t hitting on him, but he wore an amused expression like he thought she was.

“In pain, but I’ll survive. Your kisses did the trick.” He assured her with a wink. The man’s face was half swollen and he still managed to be charming.

“You know, I’m not your Lucy as in Future Lucy? Right?” She asked him, she knew it was stupid but she needed to clarify for her own sanity. The situation was so bizarre to her, she thought seeing her future self was weird but talking to a Future Flynn? It was just on another level.

“Yes, I know.” He assured her.

“I promise I only kissed you in very platonic areas.” She rambled, she closed her eyes as it sounded dirty and an opening to ask what areas of the body were considered ‘platonic’.

“Relax, I’m just grateful to be alive. Also grateful to you and the others who took care of me and Luna.” He said.

“Luna thinks I’m her mother.” Lucy said in a low voice. 

“Well, what do you want me to say?” he asked, Lucy could think of about 5 answers she’d like to know from that question. He held her gaze for a long moment, the same way her Flynn did when he seemed to have all the answers but needed her to figure them out for herself.

“Everything, nothing.” She admitted as she knew the dilemma well. Flynn gave a knowing nod before he looked thoughtful for a long moment.  

“It’s always been important to me that you feel you still have control over your life. That your decisions are your own, not because you think you have no choice and should feel resigned to ‘fate’ or whatever you want to call it.” Flynn told her with a half shrug.

“I understand.” Lucy said, she sat there realising that he was right. Her Flynn never pushed her one way or the other. He just went along with her plans, he followed her and her instincts. “But where do your choices come first over mine?” she asked, as she knew she was being given a chance to talk frankly with Flynn without affecting her present too greatly.

“I know what I want and what I don’t.” He assured her, the way he looked at her made her cheeks warm with a blush and her heart flutter as the meaning of was not lost on her. But this Flynn was not her husband, the confusion of who belonged to whom made her clear her throat and move onto safer topic.

“Well, Luna’s a great kid.” Lucy told him, she saw the way his face lit up and couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes, she is.” He said proudly.

“Is your Lucy lost or taken?” She asked him, his expression grew serious.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything will be ok.” He said, he groaned as he carefully sat upright. He blew out a breath and pressed a hand to his chest. “But Luna and I have to go.” He told her, she moved to help but he waved her off. She stayed in her chair even though she ached to help him. She hated seeing him in pain.

“You should stay. You’re badly hurt and we don’t mind. We can look after you both.” Lucy told him, but Flynn shook his head.

“I don’t like travelling into my past let alone seeing my past self. It’s unsettling and it makes me doubt myself. I have to get Luna to –“

“Her Great, great, great, too many Greats Baba? Did I say that right?” Lucy asked him. She picked up the coffee she made for him and passed it his way. It probably was the best thing for him to be drinking but he was determined to leave. If that was his plan, then he’d do it caffeinated.

“Thank you” he said as he took the coffee. “And yes, it means grandmother or old hag depending on your tone.” Flynn said in amusement. “She has Jiya’s gift for seeing the future. Lives in a very secluded part of Croatia's countryside. Luna and I will be safe there until I regain my strength. If my Lucy has the lifeboat, she’ll be able to find us there.” Flynn told her before he took a sip.

“And if she doesn’t?” Lucy asked.

“Lucy, I know you. You’ll always find your way back to us, and we will always be here for you. If you can’t get to us…then, I will track you down.” He said with half a grin.

“How are you not worried?” Lucy asked him, sharing his amusement but also concerned for him, Luna and herself.

“I am, but I have to think about Luna. She needs me to be strong.” He told her, he reached behind him and gently shook Luna’s leg. “We have to go.” He told Lucy before he looked over his shoulder, “Come on, Luna. Time to wake up.” He said.

“More sleep.” Luna whined.

“But Baba is waiting for us.” Flynn told Luna in a gentle yet firm manner. It was enough for Luna to not protest more and push herself up. She had the hoodie up

“What about Mommy?” Luna asked as she crawled around him and sat beside him. She rubbed at her eyes and gave a loud yawn. Lucy couldn’t help but wear a soft smile as the two painted such a lovely picture.

“She has to stay here and work. She’ll catch up with us later. You know how much she loves Baba’s Čupavci.” Flynn reminded her.

“Why don’t you stay for breakfast? You shouldn’t time travel on an empty stomach.” Lucy told him, she wore a hopeful smile as it didn't feel right for him and Luna to run off.

 “Alright.” Flynn relented.

“Yay! I gotta go potty.” Luna announced.

“I’ll take her.” Lucy said, Luna’s face lit up as she went to Lucy and held her arms up. “Up we go.” Lucy announced as she lifted Luna up into arms. “I now know where I get my buff arms.” Lucy joked, Flynn gave a faint smile.

“You don’t have to carry her everywhere. Luna does have legs and she knows how to use them.” Flynn told her.

“It’s ok, I need the work out.” Lucy replied, Flynn gave a sigh and shook his head.

* * *

 

Only one word could sum up breakfast with Flynn from the future; Awkward. It was, awkward because no one spoke for a full 5 minutes, they just exchanged looks and kept their thoughts to themselves. Lucy could only imagine given Luna sat in between her and Flynn.

 “Wyatt, may I have the salt please?” Flynn asked breaking the silence.

“Here.” Wyatt said, he passed the salt onto the table closer to Flynn’s reach. A complete repeat of what had happened the previous morning before Flynn and the others went to the past.

“Thanks.”  Flynn said, he salted his food and looked at everyone. “The food is delicious, Jiya.” He said.

“Thank you.” Jiya said with smile before she ate a forkful of scrambled eggs. If it wasn’t obvious before that Luna was Lucy and Flynn’s child. It couldn’t be ignored now as the familial similarities were blatant.

Luna was in her velvet dress from the day before, now clean. Her ribbons perfectly in place, something Lucy was secretly proud of though she would never admit that it took about six times to meet Luna’s exacting standards. Future Flynn was dressed in one of Present Flynn’s shirts. The only button down shirt Flynn had from this decade. Future Flynn assured Lucy that he wouldn’t miss it.

He made it clear after breakfast they would be gone. He even packed up the clothes Denise had gotten for Luna and her toy into the Mothership. He’d made certain not to leave a trace. He didn’t mean to be a terrible house guest but he was adamant about not running into his past self. Lucy understood his reasons even if she didn’t agree with him.

“We’re trying really hard not to ask the questions.” Connor told Flynn, deciding to announce the elephant in the room and explain the quiet breakfast.

“I know.” Flynn said before he took a sip of water.

“But, I do have to know something.” Connor said, everyone at the table stopped eating and looked at him.

“What?” Flynn asked.

“Do I age well?” Connor asked, Wyatt coughed to cover up a laugh while Jiya looked down at her plate to hide her expression. “What? It’s a serious question, some of us do eventually want to have a social life above ground and maybe a companion of the female persuasion.” He said defending his right to know.

“Companion of the female persuasion?” Lucy asked, trying to keep a straight face. She wondered what century he was trying to get a date in. But before Connor could answer, Flynn spoke.

“You age impeccably, just keep up the fitness and you’ll be fine.” Flynn told him, with a slight smile. Lucy saw the pinch of pain in his features just for the moment. It wasn’t missed by the others.

“Good to know.” Connor said before he went back to his breakfast looking a little chuffed with his insight into the future.

“Look, as much as I want you gone before your other self comes back. I think you should stay.” Wyatt told Flynn, he made a face like the idea didn’t sit well with him but he’d put up with it. Flynn wasn’t insulted in the least.

“I appreciate the concern but if it’s the mission that I think it is. My past self will be back soon.” Flynn told him.

“But you’re hurt.” Lucy said, she could see he was getting antsy about leaving. She could tell by the speed he was eating his food as Flynn was a man who ate a leisurely pace. This meal, he couldn’t get it down fast enough.

 “Don’t worry, it’s not the first time I’ve been shot.” Flynn assured Lucy.

“Hopefully it will be the last.” Lucy grumbled, she felt a sense of déjà vu over saying the words and the small smile Flynn gave her.

“From your lips to God’s ears.” Flynn said to Lucy.

“Luna, you excited to see Baba?” Jiya asked as Luna had finished her breakfast and was looking a little anxious like her father.

“Yup, I’ll save you some Čupavci, Mommy. I know it’s your favourite.” Luna told Lucy.

“That is very sweet of you.” Lucy told her.

“I’m sorry we have to leave in the middle of breakfast but we should go.” Flynn said, as he had finished his breakfast. “We thank you for your hospitality.”  He added sincerely as he looked to the others.

“Now?” Lucy asked, she wasn’t ready for him and Luna to go.

“Yes,” Flynn said softly as he understood how confusing and difficult this was for her.

 “Are you sure you’re ok to travel?” Jiya asked.

“We’ll be ok.” Flynn assured her as he rose from his chair in a slow and careful manner. Luna turned to Lucy and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck. Once again, looking for a lift and Lucy didn’t mind even if Flynn wore a mixed expression. She had a feeling it had more to do with forming bad habits than anything else.

Lucy knew it would be the last time she’d hold Luna for a long time and wanted to relish it, while it lasted.

“Thank you,” Flynn said sincerely to Lucy. He looked at her in that way that said he knew exactly what she was going through. She gave him a soft smile, they neared the staircase; Lucy stopped.

She held Luna tight for a long moment, committing the little girl to memory. Before she pulled back and pressed a kiss to the girl’s cheek. She smiled, Luna grinned back; completely unaware of what was happening. She just thought this was a simple goodbye but to Lucy it was profound.

“Take care of Daddy.” Lucy told her.

“I will.” Luna said with a toothy grin.

“Good, and I’ll see you later.” Lucy said, her heart constricted as she hoped it wasn’t a lie. She lowered Luna to the ground and watched as Luna took Flynn’s hand. She looked to him, saw he shared the same hope that Lucy would be ok. Perhaps for him it was present and future Lucy.

He helped Luna up the stairs. They got to open hatch for the Mothership. Luna turned around and waved happily.

“Bye Mommy.” She said, Lucy smiled and waved back. Then Flynn and Luna stepped inside. The hatch closed, Lucy pulled the staircase away to the side of the wall.

She stood back, gave Jiya a weak smile as the woman stood next to her. Silently supporting her, Lucy needed it as she felt like crying, she felt like she was losing something incredibly precious.

They watched the Mothership disappear, before air blast hit them in the face; the Lifeboat appeared less than a second later. Lucy felt her hair fly away from her face and fall back into a place. She couldn't help but feel shell shocked as the future was gone, the present was back. 

Jiya pulled the staircase over, the hatch opened a few seconds later. Lucy bit her bottom lip as she pulled herself together, she knew they would be ok. Her focus came to the Lifeboat, where she needed everyone to come back safely. She wondered if Future Flynn left so quickly because it meant something bad happened on this mission. Lucy's mind spiralled out 20 different worst case scenarios, her heart was in her throat as she waited for the horror.

“I’m starving.” Jessica announced as she came out of the Lifeboat first and made her way down the stairs. Her hair was a mess, she was covered in dirt and what smelt like manure.

“You ate a whole pot of very questionable stew.” Rufus reminded her as he emerged after her. Just as messy as Jessica and looking a little disgruntled by the entire mission. Lucy had to assume they were ok as they weren't screaming in pain but where was Flynn?

“It was one large bowl not a pot and it tasted good.” Jessica informed him.

“You'll be lucky if you don’t have a tapeworm by the end of the week.” Rufus told her.

“Please, I’m more concerned about body lice.” Jessica said with a dismissive had wave. Rufus shook her head at Jessica and mumbled something that sounded like 'Goldilocks' which Jessica rolled her eyes at. "Hi, wow, everyone is here except Agent Christopher." she said with a smile.

Wyatt and Connor had joined the small group. It was still too early for Denise to come in but they all knew she’d arrive within the hour.

"We just finished Breakfast. How did it go?” Jiya asked them. Lucy saw Flynn emerge from the lifeboat and smiled in relief. She also smiled because he was remarkably clean in comparison to his team mates.

“Good, another one down. He was hardcore believer. So, we had to kill him.” Jessica said in a blasé manner with a casual shrug.

“It was self defense.” Rufus said before anyone misunderstood the situation. He went to hug Jiya only for her to take a step back and shake her head. He pulled back his shirt and sniffed it, making a face as he could see why he was being rebuffed.

“He saw Rufus’ face and recognised him.” Flynn said as he came down the stairs to join them. Lucy stepped back, Flynn moved to her side.

“He then threw a knife at my face and let’s just say I’m glad he won’t be at the Rittenhouse Christmas party.” Jessica deadpanned, the others gave her odd looks; distinctly not amused. “Come on, it’s a joke people. Get a sense of humour.” She told them.

“On that note, I’m going to get a shower.” Flynn announced as he walked off. Lucy watched him a walk away before she turned back to the conversation.

“We got fingerprints and a headshot of the guy for Agent Christopher. Photo, not headshot with a bullet. Though that would've saved a lot of time.” Jessica mused as she pulled her mobile phone out the pocket of her dress.

“You’re not supposed to take advanced technology into the past.” Lucy told her. Jessica made a face as she was the only one to struggle with the rules of time travel.

“But it makes life so much easier and look, I took photos of more than a dead body.” She said with a smile as she showed some random pictures to the others on her phone.

 “You know the photos don’t count as a report.” Wyatt informed Jessica in amusement as it looked like she photographed nearly the entire mission.

“Well that’s not great.” Jessica said with a frown. Lucy smiled and left the group to their own devices.

* * *

Flynn sat down on his bed and frowned as it was not made the way he left it. The whole room felt a little off, he felt a little paranoid for noticing every little detail that was out of place. That when he lifted his pillow to set it right, he found a tiny boot.

He frowned as he picked it up and returned his pillow to its place. He looked at the boot wondering where it had come from, who it belonged to. It was not his. He remembered the last time he’d held a boot this small; it was Iris’. He felt small pang of pain and warmth in heart as he remembered teaching her how to tie her shoe laces. The way her tiny face lit up with joy when she figured it out.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get a chance to clean up. I changed the sheets but it’s messy.” Lucy said, Flynn looked up to see her standing in his room. He was surprised he hadn’t heard her come in. But then he’d been lost in his own memories.

“Don’t worry about it. Though I have to ask was your bed was too lumpy?” He offered in amusement, as it wasn’t entirely rare for her to sleep in his bed.

“So how the mission?” She asked ignoring his comment but the blush was telling. Just as the boot, which Flynn was patient to find out about.

“It was ok, but I prefer to have you at my side. Jessica might be able to identify sleeper agents but she lacks the finesse for blending in and appreciating history the way you do.” He told her.

“So, you missed me.” She stated, Flynn wore an amused smile as it seemed to him like Lucy was flirting with him but he wasn’t game enough to call her on it.

“You had a visitor.” Flynn said as he held up the tiny boot in his hands.

“Yes.” Lucy said, he could see the desperation in her expression like she wanted to snatch the tiny boot from his hand but held back. “I guess, you’ll find out from the others. It was you from the future.” She said.

“I must have been very tiny.” He mused as he offered her the boot. Lucy smiled softly as she took the boot into own hands with reverence. He could see the longing in her eyes that contrasted with the soft joy in her expression.

“You weren’t alone. I have a daughter.” She told him, Flynn had no idea what to make of it. He hated the jealousy he felt as he could only think of one man who could possibly be the father. “Seems like you always protect me and even my child.” She told him, she looked at him in a way that he never expected from her. He’d hoped, but never seen it until this moment. It was deep sense of gratitude and something he didn’t dare define.

“I assume Wyatt is the father.” Flynn said, he wished he kept his mouth shut as it wasn’t his business. Luckily for him, Lucy snorted a laugh and shook her head. He held up a hand and shook his head. “Actually, don’t tell me. It doesn’t matter.” He told her, it was true. To him being a father was more than biology. He was getting ahead of himself assuming he was the child’s father to begin with or what that meant to him.

“Wyatt is not the father.” Lucy assured him as she ignored his request. If only to make it clear to Flynn. She couldn’t help but smile as Flynn was doing his best to not look relieved. He ducked his head in an adorable manner as if he were embarrassed for being petty. But she could understand his curiosity. She’d ask the same questions if it were her.

“Well, whoever the father is, he’s lucky. Children are a gift.” Flynn said, he was glad to see her smile so broadly after months of grieving.

“Yes, they are. My daughter, she’s quite the character.” Lucy said, she felt a pang of sadness Luna was gone but she couldn’t help but smile at the memories of the little girl. The possibility of seeing her again gave her a spark of hope.

“I look forward to meeting her.” Flynn said with a smile.

“Me too,” she said, their eyes locked and Lucy felt something pass between them, this intangible feeling like the future she thought she had closed herself off from was now open. She realised, she should go, before she made things awkward. “And now I’m going to go.” She said.

“I’ll see you at lunch?” Flynn asked her.

“Yes.” Lucy said, she walked out his room and across the hallway to hers. She stepped inside her room and closed the door. She looked down at Luna’s boot, she gave a smile as she placed it on the bedside table. She didn’t know what the future held, but she felt hope again for something beyond taking Rittenhouse down.

* * *

 

Flynn turned in his chair to Luna and watched her toggle her tiny ugg boot encased feet. They couldn’t find Luna’s other boot. He knew Baba would be very dramatic about Luna running around barefoot. He was looking forward to seeing a woman of her societal standing try to process the idea of ugg boots.

“Are we there yet?” She asked excitedly.

“Yes, we are.” Flynn said with a smile as he got out of his chair.

“Daddy, you don’t look so good.” Luna told him as he knelt down in front of her and undid her seat belt.

“I just need a good morning nap.” He told her, he moved to the hatch and pressed the release button. The hatch opened, he peered out and the first thing he saw was his Lucy.  She stood in an 18th century fashion but held a gun from the 21st century in the Mothership’s direction. She saw his face, shock and then relief flashed across her expression. She lowered her weapon.

“Mommy! You got here first!” Luna said excitedly. Lucy immediately put on the safety before stowing it in one of her dress pockets.

“Luna!” Lucy said with a brilliant smile. She rushed towards the Mothership. Flynn helped Luna slide out of the Mothership and straight into Lucy’s waiting arms. He watched as Lucy hugged her daughter close and relished the reunion. “How’s my baby girl?” She asked Luna.

“Good, Daddy needs more magic medicine and a nap.” Luna told her in a matter of fact manner, Lucy chuckled as she looked to her husband. Flynn haphazardly slide out the Mothership onto the ground.

“I think you’re right.” Lucy said she drank in the sight of him and his injuries. The lack of appropriate dress. She turned her attention back to Luna. “Do you want to go tell Baba that you and Daddy are here?” she asked Luna.

“Ok.” Luna said, Lucy lowered her to the ground. She and Flynn watched as Luna ran towards the manor. She turned back to Flynn.

“Are you ok?" She asked him as she closed the space between them and gently ran her hands over his arms and shoulders and face. Taking note of his visible injuries but she knew there were more.

"I'll survive." he assured her before he caught one of her hands and kissed her palm.

"Good, but Ugg boots? Do you want Baba to have a fit of the vapours?” Lucy asked in amusement as she carefully wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself flush against him.

“She loves to be dramatic.” Flynn said, he licked his lips and looked at his beautiful wife. He’d been waiting weeks to see her again. “Where have you been?” he asked concerned about her well being, but relieved to see her alive and undamaged.

“On the run. I was afraid of dragging it home but I did.” She said, her expression turned from amusement to rueful. Flynn brushed his fingers down the side of her face before he cupped the side of her face.

“It’s ok, we’re ok and I have the Mothership. Happy Anniversary.” He told her.

Lucy grinned as it was quite a feat. Rittenhouse had never been able to replicate time travel technology, thus taking the mothership meant they had no means of trying to reshape history. This was a victory, maybe a small one in the big picture but it was worth celebrating.

“You always give me the best gifts.” She said in a teasing manner before she rose up onto her tip toes and kissed him deeply and lovingly. She pulled back with soft smile on her lips, “I will save my present for when you’re feeling better.” She told him, her smile turned salacious.

“I feel 100% better thanks to your kisses. Let’s go find a secret spot in the garden.” He suggested, he suggestively wriggled his eyebrows. Lucy chuckled and shook her head at him.

“Later. Now, come on, we better get to the house before Luna eats her body weight in Čupavci.” Lucy told him as she moved to his uninjured side and took his hand in hers. They laced their fingers, Flynn lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Lucy’s hand.

“I love you.” He told her.

“I love you too.” Lucy said sincerely, it was true as she felt truly blessed to have Flynn at her side. He always put her needs and feelings ahead of his own, always looking to care for her in every way, keeping her safe, making sure she knew how loved she was. How wanted. In his love, in his arms, she always felt beautiful and vivacious. Desired. Cherished.

 She kissed him on the cheek, not able to help herself. Flynn smiled at her gesture and together; they walked at a leisurely pace to the manor.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rainystripe for being a sounding board and for the idea! Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a comment and hit the kudos button! I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoyed the ending


End file.
